The dental restoration of a partially or wholly edentulous patient with artificial dentition is typically done in two stages. In the first stage, an artificial tooth root, usually an implant, is placed in the jawbone where it integrates with the jawbone. The gum tissue overlying the implant is generally sutured during this first stage. The gum tissue heals as the osseointegration process occurs.
Once the osseointegration process is complete, the second stage is encountered. In the second stage, the gum tissue is opened again so that the end of the dental implant is exposed. A component is then fastened to the exposed end of the dental implant to allow the gum tissue to heal therearound. Often, the gum tissue is healed such that the aperture that remains approximates the size and contour of the aperture that existed around the natural tooth that is being replaced. To accomplish this, the healing component attached to the exposed end of the dental implant must have approximately the same contour as the gingival aspect of the natural tooth being replaced.
Also during the second stage and while the healing component is removed, an impression coping is fitted onto the exposed end of the implant to take an impression of the region of the patient's mouth so that an artificial tooth can be fabricated in a laboratory with accuracy. Thus, the healing component and the impression coping are two separate components. Preferably, the impression coping has the same gingival dimensions as the healing component so that there is no gap between the impression coping and the wall of the gum tissue defining the aperture. If a gap exists, the impression material may fill the gap or the gingiva may tend to collapse into the gap. Consequently, a less than accurate impression of the condition of the patient's mouth is taken.
Because of the size of these mechanical components, the use of dental implants as artificial tooth roots for patients who are partially or wholly edentulous requires highly developed skills of manual dexterity over and above the medical and dental skills that are taken for granted in a dental practitioner. These mechanical parts, which are approaching the size of typical watch components, must be manipulated and fastened together inside a human mouth. Accordingly, there is a continuing search for improvements in the mechanical parts and the methods of using them to make it easier and less expensive for the dental practitioner to achieve both good mechanical results and good aesthetic results.